Unplanned Sleepover
by popsiclecream795
Summary: The final battle of the day has ended, and now its participants are left bored with nothing to do, until Villager suggests that they spend some time together and have a sleepover at his house in Smashville. Mega Man, Pit, and Olimar agree... and stuff happens.
1. Tuning Out

**Author's Note: All this was based off of a weekend I spent with a bunch of cousins... who happen to be Smash players just like me. There were actually 8 of us spending time together, and being one of "The 4 eldest ones" isn't so easy when the rest of them are basically wild animals when left unchecked.**

_Chapter 1: Tuning Out_

The last smash match of the day was a three stock team battle between Mega Man, Pit, Olimar, and Villager. Every day's final battles always seemed to be interesting, so a few of the other smashers had gathered to watch.

Ultimately, it had ended in a "no contest", due to Crazy Hand "accidentally" pushing the big red button that made the entire omega stage suddenly disappear beneath everyone's feet only five seconds after the battle actually started. Let's just say recovering without any platforms to go to... was a minor inconvenience.

With that, the audience immediately left with mixed reactions, and the four smashers were left without anything to do for the rest of the night.

"So... you guys wanna hang out or something? Like right now?"

"Overnight?"

"Yeah. We could stay at my place. I am the mayor of Smashville, after all."

"But aren't we at least going to bring some stuff with us before we leave?" Pit asked.

"No!" They all shouted, as they dragged Pit away with them before he could do or say anything. Now definitely wasn't the time to be packing! That was something reserved for planned events!

Instead of taking the much shorter route of simply walking through one of the portals going to their various home worlds, they decided to get Kapp'N to drive them to Smashville. At some point during the ride, Mega Man started playing music, and soon enough, everyone in the bus was singing and clapping along to the tunes.

Then, the blue bomber decided to play a secret (but now, not-so-secret) video recording he had captured a few weeks ago:

One of Olimar looking out the window and singing a song he wrote himself.

_"I could come up with so many different, complex things to say..._

_But I don't think I can speak even the simplest 'I love you...'"_

The captain said nothing about it and just looked away trying not to get awkward stares.

"Aww... that's sweet. And sad." Said Pit.

Upon their arrival at Villager's house, they were greeted with some of the younger smashers who happened to be staying over too, watching TV, and... the smell of fresh roasted pork belly...?

"Well, you see, I opened a restaurant downtown... and I really don't have any other place to keep all the ingredients and the food... so now the entire house always smells like this. Delicious, huh?"

"...And uh, yeah... so that's dinner!" Villager announced. Their mouths were watering, and they were hungry. Nobody likes dealing with hungry smashers, so that was the first thing they did. They sat down at the table next to the TV.

His cooking was good, but Mega Man had an E-Tank, and Olimar only ate a little, due to his species being vegetarian, and eating meat just wasn't the best idea.

...Which is why he got Ness to pass him the canister of berry mints he and Lucas were sharing. Those were good too. He poured some candies onto the table.

As soon as he did that, Pit immediately reached over to share, though the angel ended up taking a whole lot more than just "a handful." The other two paid them no mind. Mega Man and Villager were at the moment more focused on the movie that was playing, and Villager didn't really care that his candies were probably going to all be gone by tomorrow morning, anyway.

They spent a few hours with the younger smashers, some of which were just annoying, but they were nice to be around with for the most part. Together, they did some of the basic things you'd expect at a sleepover, stuff like playing card games, exchanging embarrassing information, and pulling dumb pranks on each other... though mostly that was just Ness and Toon Link.

Time always seemed to pass when you're having fun, and this was no exception. They'd been enjoying themselves for about four hours now, and the current time was 9 PM...and everyone else had already gone upstairs by then. Meanwhile, the four remaining smashers were asked to sit down on the couch in front of the TV together. Oddly enough, there was a single plastic blue chair nearby that they hadn't noticed before. So what was the point of that?

All they wanted now was to go follow the rest. There were no more berry mints left, as Lucas took the entire canister with them.

Villager turned on the TV and hooked it up to his laptop. He smiled, and began to type on it. The letters showed up on the bigger screen in front. The text read:

_**Welcome to late night psychiatry. I get that you all probably want to go upstairs right **_**now**_**, but please stay.**_

_** Listen to Wii Fit.**_

_** Listen to Wii Fit.**_

_** Listen to Wii Fit.**_

_"_Can someone please tell me what that reads...?" Pit asked. Nobody helped him.

The next thing they knew, Wii Fit Trainer walked in from seemingly nowhere, a stack of paper and several boxes of crayons in her arms. She promptly placed the items on the coffee table, and sat down in the chair.

No one was the least bit concerned about how Villager knew exactly what was going on or where Wii Fit even came from.

She began to give a surprisingly long lecture that was essentially an awkward mix of "being responsible for the rest of tonight", "taking care of yourselves" and "praise Sakurai." At first, everyone was paying attention, but around ten minutes in, things were getting boring for the four of them. Pit and Mega Man were trading doodles of other smashers, Olimar was staring up at the ceiling lost in thought, and at some point, Villager got up to make himself a cup of coffee. Somehow, Wii Fit was oblivious to all this, and kept on monologuing.

"Okay, who asked for this again? Because if I did, I don't remember." Whispered Mega Man.

"Not me. Her idea." Replied Villager as he took a sip of his latte.

"…You're the one who wanted a totally unplanned sleepover. So by extension, it's yours." Said Pit. The angel didn't even look up from his blank paper...

* * *

"...And that's one step towards you all becoming better smashers!"

Only then did they turn their attention back to her.

"Alright, now on your pieces of paper, draw something that you think represents you, and then write a short description about why that is."

"Uh..."

The angel and the blue bomber had traded so many drawings during the lecture that they had ended up using all the paper in the stack, on both sides of each sheet. In a slight panic, they both turned to the others to see if they still had theirs...

Olimar, despite the long lecture being over, still hadn't snapped out of it yet. Apparently, he had slowly torn off bits of his paper until almost nothing was left. Now, its remains were sprinkled all over the floor. Villager still had his, though it was slightly crumpled... but that would have to do. Pit asked, he said yes, and they got Mega Man to cut the paper into four almost equal pieces.

The three of them quickly scribbled on their papers in crayon, because that was really the only writing tool they had available at the time. However, they were all sharing one small coffee table, which made drawing hard considering that crayons of all sorts of colors were everywhere, and the paper was somewhat small, since they were just using one paper split into four.

In the end, no matter how artistic and pretty their art turned out to be, it all still kind of looked like some random group of preschoolers made it.

"...Done!" They said in unison.

"Now, we will each show off our drawings!"

"NOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T!" They yelled. Or rather, just Pit.

"...No? That's fine. We'll just move on the next activity."

Next activity? Next...? Boy, were they in for a long night. Throughout all this, the Pikmin captain managed to tune out not only the lecture, but also the entire session. The other three wished they were him right about then.

Eventually, they were allowed to follow the others. However, their energy was still very far from burning out. They were smashers, after all.

**Author's Note: When the younger ones took the berry mints I was just mildly disappointed, I was particularly enjoying those**


	2. Priority!

_Chapter 2: Priority!_

Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link were in the middle of a casual conversation sharing some of the berry mints by the time the four other smashers came dashing up the stairs. Villager had told them that they were all going to share one decently-sized (and rather nicely decorated) blue room; but, there was only one issue they immediately saw...

Half of the room's floor was carpeted, and the other half was just hardwood. There was a bed in the corner that was big enough for two people, but it had already been claimed; hence the sign on it that clearly said "Reserved for Villager."

So who gets to sleep where? It didn't look like there was going to be enough space on the comfortable side to fit them all.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to decide on your spots, I'll go get more coffee and drinks." Villager said as he went back to the kitchen.

Collectively, they eyed the carpeted side of the room. It was a very luxurious, shiny gray wool carpet that looked to be the highest quality in Smashville... How soft... and how fluffy... how it seemed to be calling to each of them...

"HOW DESERVING OF A SMASHER LIKE ME!" They yelled. Upon hearing each other say that, they began to exchange glares of intense challenge toward each other, almost as if they weren't at Villager's house and were instead participating in a smash battle that had took place earlier that day. At that moment, each of them was just about ready to claim their rightful spot on the carpet side.

Unfortunately, Pit and Olimar were unarmed, and even though Ness and Lucas both had psychic powers, they never bothered to actually relax... and they too, didn't have anything else on them. Neither did Toon Link. Villager had a whole bunch of stuff, considering that this was his homeworld, but he had already guaranteed his own bed... and Mega Man basically had everything compressed into him...

"Wait, wait, wait! Before we start fighting... the first few winners get the carpet side. But...!" Said Ness.

"...You've all seen how the Osohe dance goes, right?"

"First place dances it."

The glaring between the smashers broke and everyone else's faces went red to varying degrees. Now they were actually afraid of getting first place in whatever brawl was going to take place... which was really, extremely rare to see. The tension in the room suddenly got even higher that nobody even noticed how Mega Man successfully sneaked his way out of it by locking himself in the bathroom, because he was simply tired of hitting other smashers tonight. He thought he would have a huge advantage if he fought with them anyway, being fully armed.

"NESS! NO, WHY?!" Screamed Lucas. He, most of all, didn't want to dance the most.

"Yes. First place also wins all the remaining berry mints in the can."

And that was when everyone except the blue bomber and the mayor went completely nuts and lost it.

* * *

_"Now what in the world of light is going on here?!" _He thought.

Villager, several mugs of coffee in hand, had finally returned from downstairs to find nearly every other smasher beating each other up with the pillows that were laying around. So far, It looked like Pit was winning... despite being a larger target with his wings. The angel was spinning two pillows around furiously to fend off attackers, like those pillows were his bow and swords and at the same time, he was probably imagining that his life depended on this... except that like everyone else, he was reluctant to dance.

"Take this! Second place is mine!"

That felt kind of weird to say.

Mega Man slowly peeked out the door... only for Ness to spot him, scream, and then throw his pillow towards the other. Then he ducked and retreated back into the safety of the locked door.

Each smasher was using the pillows the same way they'd use their own weapons in a fight... and if one looked closer and examined their movements, they could see the particular strategies of those battling it out, whether it was highly offensive, defensive... even just rapidly changing targets, throwing the pillows around like there was no tomorrow... Lucas even managed to fit himself under the bed and camp there for a while until Toon Link forced him out with his "projectiles."

Meanwhile, the Mayor was just silently watching all of this unfold before his eyes. Eventually, the other smashers realized that Villager had finally returned, and they immediately dropped the pillows and froze. Villager awkwardly walked up to each of them just to pass around the coffee. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. The blue bomber came out of hiding when he noticed the sudden silence.

Now it was a no contest, just like the day's final smash battle, but...

"Well, I guess we could at least try to fit us all onto the carpet...?" Lucas proposed.

"...Why didn't I think of that?" Replied Mega Man.

It took all their cups of coffee (plus a few more drinks) and some time to figure things out, but at least they all fit in the end! Even if it was a bit cramped...

"Uh... Pit?" Said Olimar.

"Yeah?"

"Could you not move around too much? Your foot is literally overlapping one of my legs and I really don't want to get hit- OOWWW!"

"Sorry! Lucas pulled a wing!"

"...Would you guys shut up already?" Ness asked.

"P-Pit...k-kicked my- ...help... me...!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"oof." Commented Toon Link from his place on the carpet.

Everyone except the two laughed.

Villager had let the second space on his bed go to Mega Man, since they both didn't join the fight and he just thought the other was awesome enough to share.


End file.
